Core Description This Core, the Systematic Review Core (SRC) will conduct all the systematic reviews (SRs) and literature reviews for the 4 Projects. These will range from a full systematic review and possible meta-analysis for Project 1 Clinician Based Appropriateness to less extensive reviews for Projects 2,3 and 4 where we are not anticipating being able to conduct meta-analysis. The reviews will be conducted by an expert team at the Samueli Institute with cooperation ofthe Southern California Evidence-Based Practice Center (SCEPC) located at the RAND Corporation. The Samueli Institute has developed a robust, efficient and rigorous process for conducting systematic reviews and has conducted reviews in almost all the major categories of CAM [1-15] using a process referred to as the Rapid Evidence Assessment ofthe Literature or REAL process. Briefly, Samueli Institute has automated the review process on a web-based platform known as Mobius Analytics, Systematic Review System SRS (Copyright 2003-2009 Mobius Analytics Inc., Ottawa, Ontario) to increase the efficiency of the process. A key advantage of the REAL process is that Samueli Institute has developed a system to not only assess internal validity when looking at quality but also external validity and model validity criteria. This process has been developed as a streamlined systematic review system that is more objective and criteria-based, increasing inter-rater reliability in the review process and creating a model that is able to produce evidence reports in a more rapid fashion at a reduced cost than most systematic reviews. The SCEPC is one ofthe premier centers for conducting SRs in the US. It has conducting numerous previous reviews in CAM. The SCEPC was previously awarded a three year grant from NCCAM, administered through AHRQ, to provide technical expertise and conduct systematic reviews for CAM. The SCEPC has collaborated with Samueli Institute on several systematic reviews in the past.